


The Best Day of Alexander's Life

by orphan_account



Series: Out of the Fire Series [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martha and George take Alexander and John out for dinner. What happens there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to finish the next chapter of Out of the Fire, but I was also writing this and decided that you guys needed a bit of happiness

Martha and George had taken John and Alexander out to dinner. This wasn't extremely unusual, other than the fact that Aaron would usually be there too. Lafayette had gone off college and wasn't around, so him not being there wasn't strange. Alexander, now 13, was seated next to John, Martha seated across from them. They were in one of Alexander's favourite restaurant, a little Spanish place George had found when he had complained about how there wasn't any authentic Spanish restaurants in the area. They had already ordered drinks, the only thing missing was George. He was late, extremely late.  
He'd been working as a Virginian senator for a few years now and the drive from Washington to the area of Virginia they lived in wasn't far, but it was full of traffic. As Alexander got older, he showed quite a bit of interest in George's job and politics all together. Last summer, George let him and Aaron come to the office and see how it was and help out. Alexander was very excited by this and did not take advantage of it.  
Alexander was talking when George finally rushed in. "That motherfucker Jefferson says ba-"  
"Alexander, language" was all George said as he sat across from the small boy. Alexander looked George right in the eyes before saying.  
"That Oedipus-" John started laughing.  
"You haven't even read the play yet!"  
"Neither have you, my dearest Laurens"  
"Well I don't go around throwing the name as an insult"  
"Good, it's my insult" George chuckled as he listened to the two boys talk. Martha glanced at him, raising her eyebrow questioningly as she took a sip of her martini. George nodded back, a smile on his face.  
"Oooh are we gonna be involved with this mysterious nonverbal conversation? Does it have something to do with how you brought John and I out but not Burr?" Alexander leaned forward In his seat as he spoke, putting his elbows on the table.  
"Alexander get your elbows off the table, and stop calling Aaron by his last name just because he got a car before you. Remember he's older than you" Martha said as she looked up from her menu. "Now let's order, I'm personally starving"  
Dinner went on as normal. They ate, talking about things going on at work and at school. But the Washington's became noticeably more excited as dinner went on, making Alexander and John more curious.  
After paying the check Alexander and John got up to leave, and started to before they realized that George and Martha hadn't.  
"Could you sit down please, boys?" Martha ask. Both boys sat down, confused to say the least.  
"We love you both, and no matter what you say will not change that," Martha began. The two exchanged confused glances as Martha spoke. "We have discussed this, and we were going to ask John this last year, but we decided to wait so you could both do it. We love you two so much, you're both important members of our family, and we have always thought of you as our sons"  
"We were wondering if you'd wanted it to be official" George pulled out two packets of paper as he spoke, putting one in front of each boy.  
Both reacted quite differently to this. John's eyes widen as he picked up the packet before saying, "oh my god... Yes, yes! I love you two so much!"  
He jumped up and went around to hug George and Martha. Martha smiled at John's clear excitement, "we love you too sweetie"  
Alexander? What about you?" George asked looking at the small boy who was looking at the packet.  
"Did Burr say yes? If so, why didn't you ever tell us?" Alexander asked as he turned the packet in his hand.  
"Aaron didn't, we would have told you if he said yes. You know that did not change anything between us and him. Sweetheart, we still love him" Martha said.  
"Do I have to change my name?"  
George leaned back in his seat, "what?"  
"Would I need to change my name? To Alexander Washington? Or Hamilton-Washington? Something like that?"  
"No, Gilbert didn't have his name changed, you don't have to either" George responded.  
John nodded, "yeah I think that changing to Washington at this point is a bit late, also John Washington doesn't sound good"  
Martha looked at him, "why do you say that?"  
"John's too short, Washington is a mighty last name. Alexander could go with it though"  
Alexander looked at his foster brother-no, Alexander corrected himself, brother- a smirk on his face, "but you'd be Jonathan Washington"  
"My name isn't Jonathan! You know that!"  
"Do I? Dearest brother of mine, do I?" He turned to Martha and George, "yes, my answer is yes, but I do not want to change my name"  
Both of his parents-parents- nodded as they took the packets.  
"All that is needed is for these to be signed" George pulled out two pens, handing one to Martha. Alexander watched them, a grin on his face as Laurens sat back down.  
After George signed both papers he looked up to see Alexander taking an ice cube from a cup on the table and putting it against the back of John's neck, causing John to yelp and slap Alexander's hand away. Nothing had changed, yet George felt like his family was more full.


End file.
